


Немножко ясного неба

by lindega, WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindega/pseuds/lindega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017
Summary: Брендон и Ко, Мария и плохая погода
Relationships: Asagi Maria/Brandon Heat
Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685623





	Немножко ясного неба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bit of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576586) by scarbie. 



Когда приходит время закупок продуктов на неделю, Кенни всегда стремится пойти один, но Джолис никогда ему такого не позволяет.  
– Кенни, ты опять принесешь кучу конфет и всяких сладостей, из которых невозможно сделать нормальной еды. Или купишь мало и дорогого, и нам не хватит на неделю. Тебе даже список покупок без проку! – Джолис покачал темно-кучерявой головой и продолжил готовку.  
– Ну, чувак, тогда я его просто потерял! – Кенни ныл и тряс рукой, которой пытался стянуть сосиску с накрытого салфетками блюдца (Джолис не любил слишком жирную еду и старался, как мог, не очень, правда, успешно), но получил по пальцам ложкой. – Хорошо, тогда я пойду с Нейтаном, – решил схитрить Кенни.  
– Нет. Хотя попытка зачетная. Он тебя, конечно, притормозит, но вы все равно наберете много непрактичного.  
Кенни нахмурился и скрестил на груди руки:  
– Хочешь сказать, что плитка "Hershey" – непрактичная штука?  
Джолис слегка улыбнулся:  
– Смотри… вы купили огромную плитку шоколада за 1,09, хотя за те же деньги можно было взять две банки томатной пасты. Кто-нибудь из вас подумал, из чего лучше получится соус для спагетти?  
– ОК, чувак, ОК, – Кенни со вздохом отступил.  
– Я бы хотел пойти с вами, но у меня после обеда собеседование.  
Кенни расхохотался:  
– Трудно поверить, что кто-то из нас ищет работу официально!  
Дверь в полуразрушенную закусочную открылась бесшумно: Джолис неделей ранее смазал петли.  
– Веселишься, коротышка? – спросил Нейтан, огромный здоровяк со светлыми волосами. Подойдя, он опустился на стул рядом с Кенни. Отношения у них – как у старшего брата с младшим, хотя более непохожих людей сложно представить.  
Напротив Нейтана на высокий барный стул сел Брендон.  
– Только Джолис ищет нормальную работу, в то время как все мы перебиваемся невнятными подработками, – усмехнулся он.  
Нейтан отвесил Кенни дружеский подзатыльник, чуть не сбив с него кепку:  
– Хоть один из нас должен быть приличным человеком, и это точно – не ты, – произнес он и тут же обратился к Джолису: – Удачи, парень! Я уверен, все будет хорошо. Только идиот откажется от такого кандидата!  
Брендон глянул на повара и кивнул в знак согласия.  
Все они гордились Джолисом. Они знали, что он не годится для нечистых делишек, но так же знали, что куда бы он не пошел, он их не бросит. Вот такой он был парень.  
– Спасибо, ребята, это для меня действительно важно, – Джолис соскребал подгоревшую яичницу. – Кстати, где Гарри?  
Нейтан закатил глаза:  
– Наверное, опять остался ночевать у какой-нибудь пташки.  
Кенни изобразил поцелуи и обжимания.  
– Перестань! – Нейтан вновь отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
– Оу! – взвыл Кенни. – Однажды ты перестараешься, я ж инвалидом останусь!  
– Значит, прям щас переставай быть идиотом!  
Джолис принялся расставлять посуду и попросил всех быть вежливее.  
Словесные перепалки, привычные, домашние, всегда успокаивали Брендона. Иногда, конечно, они могут утомить, но, как правило, получается забавно. Особенно когда Джолис заводится.  
– Но, все же, кто сходит в магазин? – вспомнил Джолис.  
– Схожу я, схожу, только доем. Все, что нужно – выдать мне денег, – проговорил Кенни с набитым яичницей ртом.  
Джолис вздохнул:  
– Мы уже говорили об этом…  
Брендон махнул рукой, показывая, что он сходит с Кенни.  
– Спасибо, Брендон! – все-таки Брендон – один из самых приятных людей, с которыми Джолису приходилось иметь дело. И этот тихоня может противостоять попрошайничеству Кенни.  
Все быстро покончили с завтраком и поблагодарили повара. Джолис выдал Брендону деньги и список покупок: немного еды и разных хозяйственных мелочей. Брендон кивнул и пошел к двери, где его уже ждал Кенни.  
– Ой, погодите! По радио обещали дождь!  
Брендон резко обернулся на крик Джолиса. И взял протянутый зонт, весьма потрепанный, но еще вполне годный.  
– Спасибо, Джолис, – Брендона тронул жест друга. Джолис расплылся в улыбке – не так часто услышишь от Брендона хоть слово.

***

До магазина идти было минут двадцать, и Брендон всегда с интересом глазел по сторонам: магазины, в основном, все-таки находятся в более приличных местах, чем их трущобы. Если там оглядываться – и мысли не возникнет, что все наладится: квартал за кварталом улицы завалены мусором, дома – развалюхи, в переулках залежи битых бутылок. Здесь же… Словно невидимая разделительная линия проходит между безопасным местом и помойкой, где проблемы можно огрести на любом углу.  
Брендон посмотрел на небо, затянутое серыми тучами. С какой точки города не смотри – небо везде одинаковое. И, похоже, действительно будет дождь. Вопрос только – сейчас или чуть позже?  
Он вздохнул и прибавил шагу.  
– Эй, Брендон, погоди, – заныл Кенни, не поспевая за длинноногим приятелем.

***

Снаружи было влажно, но как только Брендон и Кенни прошли автоматические двери супермаркета, их обдало холодным воздухом. Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы привыкнуть.  
Брендон кивнул в сторону тележек, и Кенни прикатил одну. Обычно он катил тележку, а Брендон выбирал товары, сверяясь со списком. Всякий раз, когда Кенни хватал пачку дорогих хлопьев в сахарной глазури или чипсов и потрясал упаковкой над головой, Брендон указывал на аналог из списка (его он помнил наизусть). Если ничего похожего не было или вещь вообще отсутствовала в списке, то отрицательно мотал головой.  
Кенни уже знал, что лучше не настаивать, иначе можно лишиться вообще всех поблажек.  
В отделе с консервами Брендон взял фасоль, которую просил Джолис, на эту марку были скидки. Рядом стояли банки фасоли с ветчиной – самый дорогой пункт их списка, дороже фасоли с чили, которую они обычно брали. Брендон рассмотрел еще несколько похожих банок. То, сколько всего разного можно сделать с ветчиной, впечатляло.  
Перед кассой Брендон смягчился и позволил Кенни выбрать пачку жевательной резинки, благо она была дешевая, всего 30 центов. Он не сомневался, что Кенни начнет ворчать, что они, вообще-то, могли бы получить ее бесплатно, всего лишь ловкостью рук. Но Брендону были не нужны проблемы с охраной магазина, если их вдруг поймают. Пожилая кассир и так смотрела на них весьма подозрительно.  
Когда они доставали покупки из тележки, Кенни обернулся и обнаружил, что кассирша все еще смотрит на них.  
– Черт! Карга пялится на нас, словно мы собираемся у нее что-нибудь украсть!  
Брендон приподнял бровь:  
– Ты бы мог.  
– Да, мог! И я не уверен, что этот скупердяй Джолис будет щаслив, когда узнает, что мы потратили целых тридцать центов на то, что можно было украсть даром!  
Брендон мог только закатывать глаза, будучи не в силах объяснить Кенни, что не так с его попытками убедить в пользе воровства самого честного человека в их компании.  
Пока Кенни продолжал вслух размышлять о том, как убедить Джолиса в своей правоте, внимание Брендона переключилось на другое. Он мог игнорировать криминально настроенного подростка, но совершенно не мог отвести взгляд от блондинки, шедшей по улице ко входу в магазин.  
– Мария, – прошептал он едва слышно.  
– Эй, ты меня слушаешь? – Кенни помахал рукой перед носом Брендона. Это не помогло. Тогда он проследил за его взглядом и заулыбался. Брендон был безнадежен. Он просто стоял с приоткрытым ртом и смотрел на девушку.  
– Чува-а-ак, держись, – пробормотал Кенни себе под нос, поняв, что Брендон так и будет стоять столбом. Он завопил и начал махать ей руками. Брендон моргнул и ошалело уставился на Кенни.  
– Я пытаюсь привлечь ее внимание. А то некоторые стоят пень пнем.  
Брендон почувствовал, что краснеет. Он надеялся, что, когда Мария дойдет до них, это будет уже не заметно.  
Мария выглядела сегодня просто отлично, хотя, в общем, она всегда так выглядела.  
Брендон сглотнул, собираясь с духом. Кенни хлопнул его по спине.  
Она была в двадцати футах от них, и Брендон мог видеть, что ее бледно-зеленая рубашка идеально подходит под цвет глаз. Рубашку дополняли песочного цвета брюки с коричневым поясом. Даже в повседневной одежде она была неотразима.  
И теперь она стояла прямо перед ним.  
– Привет, Кенни! Привет, Брендон! – радостно поприветствовала их Мария, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
Когда Брендон поймал ее взгляд, он ощутил себя совершенно немым, неспособным выдавить из себя ни слова.  
– Привет, Мария! Оч приятно тебя видеть! – сказал Кенни и наступил Брендону на ногу, надеясь, что это заставит его произнести хоть слово.  
– Привт, – пробормотал Брендон, глядя на нее сквозь темную челку.  
От его застенчивости Мария улыбнулась. Она-то знала, что он может обойтись и без помощников, но и такой он оказался очарователен.  
– Ты сюда надолго? – поинтересовался Кенни. – Тебя дядя встретит?  
– Нет, мне надо всего пару мелочей, да и я только пришла. Дядя на работе.  
– В субботу-то?  
Мария вздохнула:  
– У его коллеги заболел ребенок, и тот отпросился, чтобы сходить к врачу. Так что дядя вышел вместо него.  
– Это так мило с его стороны, – тихо сказал Брендон. Мария немного удивилась тому, что он хоть что-то сказал. Ее дядя был одним из немногих взрослых, которых Брендон на самом деле уважал.  
– О, так жалко, что я не пришла раньше, мы могли бы вместе сделать покупки, – Мария слегка нахмурилась.  
– Не переживай об этом, – встрял Кенни. – Брендон тебе составит компанию, а я сам донесу сумки до дома.  
Брендон посмотрел на него с интересом – неужели тот серьезно?  
– Да все пучком! – Кенни забрал сумку у Брендона. – Я справлюсь.  
Брендон помог перепаковать покупки, чтобы получилось три сумки вместо четырех, и вручил зонт, одолженный Джолисом.  
– Справишься? – спросил Брендон. Кенни был меньше его, и ему не хотелось сильно его перегружать. К тому же дождь... Прямо сейчас он не шел, но в любой момент мог опять начаться, и тогда с сумками и зонтом будет совсем неудобно.  
– Да! Помоги уже Марии. Чувак, ты моя голимая головная боль! – покачал головой Кенни.  
Брендон дождался, пока Кенни выйдет за двери, взял пустую тележку и подтолкнул к Марии.  
– Спасибо, Брендон, – сказала она, легонько тронув его за руку. Свой сине-белый зонтик она прицепила на край тележки. – С тобой я могу купить больше, не придется возвращаться сюда еще раз.  
Он едва заметно улыбнулся.  
– И с чего мы начнем? – улыбнулась она, глядя на ряды стеллажей.

***

Супермаркет никогда не был любимым местом Брендона. Ну да, тут они покупают продукты, и больше здесь делать нечего. Но с Марией тут оказалось не скучно.  
Было приятно слушать ее голос и то, как она обсуждает достоинства и недостатки той или иной вещи. Он чуть не рассмеялся, когда Мария морщила нос, рассматривая "неаппетитный" кочан брюссельской капусты.  
Эти полчаса он провел, катя тележку, наблюдая за Марией и наслаждаясь ее обществом.  
Когда вышли к кассам, то очередь была меньше всего к той, где сидела старуха. Брендон даже подумал, что это потому, что она такая неприятная, и с ней стараются не иметь дела. Когда она взглянула на Брендона, он уже почти слышал ее ворчливое: "Это опять ты?" Но она мгновенно преобразилась из Бабы Яги в милую бабулечку, стоило подойти Марии.  
– Добрый день!  
– Здравствуй, милочка!  
Брендона подобные метаморфозы ошеломили, хотя и не очень сильно. Он знал, что Мария может вдохновлять и не на такие чудеса.  
Снаружи темнело. Брендон надеялся, что успеет проводить Марию домой до того, как начнется дождь.  
Когда он ставил тележку на место, начало капать, но Брендон по-прежнему изо всех сил надеялся, что это – так, шальные капли.  
Пока они шли, он почти не смотрел на девушку, внимательно глядя по сторонам.  
Вокруг был совершенно другой мир – никакого мусора на улицах, перед домами ухоженные газоны. Еще не элитный пригород, но все равно значительно более безопасный район, чем тот, где живет он.  
Это был мир, где жила Мария. И он очень хотел, чтобы ей не пришлось заново узнать, каково жить в его "мире" – месте, состоящем сплошь из воров, грабителей, насильников и прочих отбросов общества.  
Когда она была маленькой, ее родители погибли от руки какого-то совсем съехавшего наркомана. Потом произошел еще тот случай, когда, в общем-то, они и познакомились.  
Слава богу, что они с Гарри оказались там. Он до сих пор приходил в ужас от мысли, что могло бы случиться, если бы они не вмешались. Правда, Гарри тогда предлагал не лезть, но помог, понимая, что Брендона не остановить.  
И вот, три месяца спустя, они идут рядом. В его пасмурной жизни было немного просветов, и еще реже этими просветами становились люди.  
Брендон посмотрел на девушку, и та, почувствовав его взгляд, улыбнулась. Он сразу же улыбнулся в ответ. Только Гарри и Мария так легко вызывали у него улыбку.  
У нее была пара небольших пакетов, он же нес все остальное. Где-то на полпути дождь начал усиливаться и скоро уже лил, как из ведра.  
– Ох, как же хорошо, что мы почти дошли, – бормотала Мария, пытаясь открыть свой зонтик. – Как здорово, что не взяли бумажные пакеты.  
Она, наконец-то, открыла зонтик, и то, что Брендон считал сине-белыми пятнами, оказалось пушистыми облачками, как из мультиков. Этот зонтик невероятно шел Марии. Она словно бы шла под ясным небом, а ее светлые волосы казались солнечными лучиками. Девушка улыбнулась так светло и сияюще, что он даже забыл, что мокнет под дождем.  
Мария придвинулась ближе и подняла зонт, чтобы высокий спутник под него поместился. Зонт был не маленький, но и не сильно большой, так что пришлось прижаться поближе, чтобы не мокнуть.  
Мария левой рукой обхватила Брендона за талию и вздрогнула: мокрый жилет окончательно промочил ее рубашку. Брендон же вздрогнул совсем по другой причине. Он уже очень давно хотел просто взять и обнять Марию.  
Мысли вихрем проносились в голове. Брендон чувствовал тепло и мягкость ее тела, и ей, похоже, нравилось быть рядом с ним. Он пытался анализировать свои ощущения – насколько ему хорошо с ней? Он наклонил голову и поймал ее зеленый взгляд:  
– Так лучше, правда? – она сильнее обняла его за талию.  
Ему пришлось откашляться, прежде чем смог ответить просто, но честно:  
– Да.  
Ему было интересно, понимает ли Мария, какое она имеет на него влияние? Когда он смотрит в ее глаза, он не видит ни нахальства, ни наглости, что часто мелькают у подружек Гарри.  
До дома Марии дошли как-то слишком быстро.  
Она поставила пакеты на придверный коврик, закрыла зонт и, все еще придерживая Брендона за талию, свободной рукой искала в кармане ключ.  
Открыв дверь, она взяла пакеты и сразу пошла на кухню.  
– Боже, посмотри на себя! – охнула Мария. – Ты промок насквозь!  
Она покачала головой:  
– Стой тут, сейчас я принесу тебе полотенце.  
Мария выбежала в комнату и быстро вернулась с голубым полотенцем. Она чувствовала себя очень неловко: помогая ей, Брендон так промок! Не задумываясь о том, что делает, она встала на цыпочки и начала вытирать полотенцем ему голову. Он поймал ее тонкое запястье, остановив руку:  
– Спасибо, – взял полотенце и закончил сам. Он не мог понять свои эмоции и чувства. Мария была вот, рядом… Голова шла кругом, и он не знал, что ему делать. Все было совершенно в диковинку.  
Мария достала чайник:  
– Скоро будет чай. Я как раз успею разобрать покупки.  
– Не-не, ты ничего мне не должна. Все в порядке!  
Мария улыбнулась медленно и грустно:  
– Брендон, я настаиваю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты простыл. Не тогда, когда ты помогал мне. Хорошо?  
Просьба в ее голосе заставила согласиться. Она так радостно посмотрела на него, что он согласился бы на что угодно, только бы на него посмотрели так еще раз.  
– Будешь с сахаром или медом? – спросила Мария, держа то и другое в руках.

***

Он был рад, что остался на чай. И не только потому, что это позволило еще чуть-чуть побыть с Марией, но и потому, что у нее оказался кусочек вчерашнего черничного пирога. Она замечательно пекла, в его компании она стала "крутым парнем", когда пришла в их забегаловку и принесла в знак своей благодарности за спасение самодельный пирог.  
Брендона тревожило, что может подумать ее дядя, если застанет его тут. Понятно, что ничего хорошего, так что надо побыстрее уходить. Джестер не переживает за него, как некоторые.  
После чая Брендон тихо, но настойчиво сказал, что помоет посуду. Мария порой удивлялась тому, как Брендон умеет настоять на своем, произнеся едва ли пару слов.  
После того, как вытер последнюю тарелку, он повернулся к Марии:  
– Мне… мне пора возвращаться. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала – мне очень приятно быть с тобой.  
– Брендон, спасибо тебе за всю сегодняшнюю помощь. Мне было очень весело с тобой. Это надо обязательно повторить!  
Он усмехнулся. Мария шутливо хлопнула его по руке:  
– Я не говорила про "промокнуть", я имела в виду все остальное.  
– Да, – он подошел к двери. Снаружи по-прежнему лил дождь. Странно, но, несмотря на непогоду, настроение не портилось.  
Мария подхватила свой зонт:  
– Вот, Брендон, возьми!  
Он покачал головой.  
– Не бойся, все в порядке! Я на неделе зайду к вам и заберу его. Или ты занесешь.  
Он мог бы и помокнуть, но упускать такой повод снова встретиться?..  
– Спасибо, – он уже потянулся к дверной ручке, когда Мария обняла его. А потом встала на цыпочки и поцеловала. Не в щеку, а в уголок губ.  
– Будь осторожен, хорошо?  
Он кивнул и, в некотором оцепенении, вышел. Мария его обняла. И поцеловала. Почти по-настоящему. Он не мог сдержать расползающуюся от уха до уха улыбку. Таким счастливым он не был очень, очень давно.  
Только начав промокать он вспомнил, что у него есть зонт и немножко солнечного неба среди этой сырой и дождливой недели.

***

Когда Брендон вернулся домой, Гарри, Кенни и Нейтан уже были там. Брендон поставил зонт в угол рядом с их потрепанной вешалкой. От сегодняшнего дня у него все еще кружилась голова.  
– Ты выглядишь непростительно счастливым, Брендон. Я слышал, что ты ходил к Марии, – уже второй раз за день Кенни начал изображать поцелуи и в сотый раз получил подзатыльник от Нейтана. Гарри добавил еще оплеуху, посчитав, что много не будет.  
Брендон чуть покраснел.  
Гарри, наверное, самый лучший друг Брендона, первым понял, что что-то произошло. Вряд ли Брендон с этой Марией далеко зашел – по части девчонок он был не из бойких – но что-то такое в лице его застенчивого приятеля показывало, что лед тронулся.  
Гарри улыбнулся Брендону понимающе и покосился на белый с голубым зонтик:  
– Миленькая штука.  
– Да, - глядя на зонт, Брендон уже не мог дождаться, когда же можно будет его вернуть. И снова ее увидеть. 


End file.
